Alone
by X-Lady-Nazina-Of-The-West-X
Summary: This is a Lorne X Shadow My own Character oneshot fic. Please read and let me know what you all think. Rated M for Adult Content.


Alone

_**Alone**_

_**A Lorne X Shadow Ficlet**_

It was the middle of the night and she still wasn't home and she wasn't answering her cell phone. He was really starting to worry about her she never used to be this late before. In fact it was only recently that she had started to stay out later and later. He kind of hoped that she wasn't with another male, though in her mind to him she was nothing more than a dear friend and housemate. This however wasn't really the truth she was more to him than he had lead her to believe. He loved her dearly to the point where he wanted her for his eternal life mate, and that wasn't a feat just any female could accomplish. Sure she was Angel's daughter but that didn't matter for Angel knew how he felt towards her and blessed the union all that was needed was for Shadow to accept, and that was what he had planned to ask her tonight when she got home. He had planned to profess his love for her, then propose to her in two ways: 1: the demonic way and 2: the human way. If she accepted him he'd then mate her and also humanly marry her. However that idea had flew out the window, so he thought about getting her alone at the Hyperion but that had problems she never seemed to be alone whilst there. He came out of his thoughts as he heard the clock in the living room chime one A.M, and he sighed turning on to his side in bed with the room pitch dark. He sighed again then started to sing softly…

_**I hear the ticking of the clock. I'm lying here the rooms pitch dark. I wonder where you are tonight. No answer on the telephone. And the night goes by so very slow. Oh I hope that it won't end all alone. Till' now I always got by on my own. I never really cared until I met you. And now it chills me to the bone how do I get you alone. **_

_**You don't know how long that I've wanted to touch your lips and hold you tight no. You don't know how long I have waited, and I was gonna tell you tonight. But the secret is still my own, and my love for you is still unknown alone.**_

_**Oh till' now I always got by on my own. I never really cared until I met you. And now it chills me to the bone.**_

_**How do I get you alone?**_

_**How do I get you alone? **_

_**How do I get you alone?**_

_**How do I get you alone?**_

_**Alone!**_

_**Alone!**_

After he had finished, he heard an angelic voice floating to his ears. Someone below on the street was singing. On an automatic reflex he immediately opened up his senses to read them. And suddenly feelings of deep melancholy crashed into him, so much so that it took his breath away. However the big shocker was who it was that he was reading and one word, a name passed his lips.

"Shadow"

_**Change of P.O.V**_

She sighed deeply as she stood in the darkness of the street that her and her housemate's apartment block was situated in. She had broken up with her long term boyfriend three months ago. It still hurt but that hurt had eased over the past month when her feelings for her housemate had been realised. She was sighing because she knew that he only thought of her as a dear friend and it saddened her deeply. Because she loved him, but it seemed that it was a classic case scenario of unrequited love. It brought tears to her eye's each and everytime the thought came to her. That was why she had started to stay away from the apartment later and later. She usually only came in when she was sure that her housemate was sound asleep and couldn't hear her. Because if she came in when he was still awake, he would question her on what was wrong with her, and why she was feeling the way she was. She sighed deeply once again feeling the tears course down her ivory cheeks. With yet another deep sigh of melancholy, she took a deep breath and so softly began to sing.

_**What if we where meant to be together mmhmm. What if you where meant to be the one? I could hide a million years and try to believe, that any time the boy in mind will come and rescue me. **_

_**Because you're the fire you're the one, but you will never see the sun. If you don't know that you're right next to the right one. And I could call it many names, but it's myself I need to blame. If you don't know you're right next to the right one. **_

_**But in the end you've got a friend for lifetime mmhmm. Truly there to truly care for you, though you cry a million tears, so I want you to know, that pretty face can take you places you don't want to go. **_

_**Because you're the fire you're the one, but you will never see the sun. If you don't know that you're right next to the right one. And I could call it many names, but it's myself I need to blame. If you don't know you're right next to the right one. **_

_**So in the end it all depends, on whether you'll find a warm embrace, when I replace the one you had in mind. **_

_**Because you're the fire you're the one, but you will never see the sun. If you don't know that you're right next to the right one. And I could call it many names, but it's myself I need to blame. If you don't know you're right next to the right one. **_

_**Ohhhhh!**_

_**If you don't know, you're right next to the right one.**_

_**And I could call it many names, but it's myself I need to blame. If you don't know you're right next to the right one. **_

_**Right next to the right one! **_

With yet another sigh, she walked into the apartment complex. And stepped into the elevator and hit the button of the top floor. Leaning against the wall she wiped her face, to take away the traces that pointed to the fact that she had been crying. It was at that point that she made a concrete decision. Even if he didn't return her feelings, she would still tell him that she loved him. She knew she was probably setting herself up for major heartbreak, but at least he'd know of her feelings. Stepping out of the elevator she went into her purse and pulled out her keys. Reaching the door she took a deep breath and slipped the key into the lock and turned it. Walking into the apartment she closed the door behind her. The apartment was pitch black which wasn't a big surprise her housemate was probably in bed. However she was wrong and soon found out when the table lamp at the far side of the living room was switched on, bathing the room in a soft romantic glow and standing beside it was her housemate in his housecoat which was opened slightly to reveal his firm chest. She had to fight down the shiver that threatened to travel down her spine at the sight of it. It was at that point that she decided that speaking was probably a good start to distract her from staring at his chest.

"Lorne what are you doing still up you're usually in bed by now" She questioned him.

"I was having trouble sleeping, which has been happening a lot quite recently." Lorne replied.

"Oh why's that?" She questioned

"Worry." was his blunt one worded reply.

"What have you been worrying about Lorne?" She asked concerned for her friends well being.

"You Shadow I've been worrying about you. Recently you've been staying out later and later. I know you're a grown woman and with the power you possess I also know that you can look after yourself. However that still doesn't justify that fact that if you're staying out late to at least call me and let me know you're going to be staying out, and where you're going so that I know you're safe. Because every night you're out like this I can't help thinking the worst. God Shadow I care about you way to much to lose you!" Lorne replied raising his voice nearer the end.

"Lorne I'm sorry but there is a reason why I'm staying away like this. It's a pretty big reason as well." Shadow shouted back.

"Well then bloody tell me what it is and I can possibly help you out with it!" Lorne yelled.

"I can't tell you what it is Lorne I'm sorry." Shadow said quietly.

"And why can't you tell me?" Lorne asked his cool was slipping now; he had been so worried for the past month over Shadow. He had known there was something wrong with her and had figured that she would let him in, in her own time as she always did that. He was her personal confidant she had said so herself. There was nothing that she wouldn't talk to him about. He knew everything there was to know about her as she did him so he simply could not understand why she couldn't talk about this problem with him.

"I…I just can't Lorne." It was funny now that she had the chance to tell Lorne her feelings for him. She didn't seem to be able to bring herself to. She hated that she couldn't there was nothing more in the world that she would love more than to become his wife and mate.

"THAT IS NOT A DAMN ANSWER SHADOW DARLA ANGELUS! NOW TELL ME WHAT THE ISSUE IS HERE SO WE CAN SORT IT OUT!! " Lorne yelled oh he was pissed now, and didn't know how long he could keep from taking her in his arms and shaking some sense into her.

Oh, oh that was never good when Lorne used her full name she knew he was beyond pissed. She had only seen him this pissed once before and that was when he got a visit from his brother Numfar saying that for some reason his mother had left everything to him in her will, as well as a long letter explaining who his true father was. Turned out Lorne was his fathers only son there fore he was the heir to an immense fortune and a huge manor like home in Pylea. Needless to say it hadn't been pretty when Lorne had found all this out. She was scared of him when he got like this she just thanked god he didn't lose his control and temper often, because that would just be hell.

"SHADOW ANSWER ME NOW" Lorne barked again.

"LORNE THE REASON I'M STAYING OUT SO LONG IS BECAUSE IF I'M HERE WITH YOU I DON'T THINK I COULD CONTAIN MYSELF, AND THE REASON FOR THAT IS BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE YOU. AND I KNOW YOU ONLY LOOK AT ME AS A DEAR FRIEND. THERE YOU HAVE THE DAMN ANSWER YOU SEEKED!" Shadow screamed in reply and as soon as she realised what she said, she clapped her hands over her mouth. She had just admitted to Lorne that she loved him.

'Oh god what have I done. He's gonna hate me now, fuck damn pressure mixed with fear it always makes me take leave of my senses.' Shadow thought.

At hearing her confession, the shock of it caused him to literally fall against the couch. She felt the same for him as he did her. Needless to say Lorne was elated at hearing what she said. However the problem was she thought he saw her as a friend well he'd have to fix that and he knew the perfect way to do so. So getting to his feet he slowly walked towards Shadow, backing her against the front door. As soon as her back was to the door he removed her hands from her mouth, replacing her hands with his lips in a deep yet sinful kiss that made Shadow melt against him and start kissing him back. At getting a response Lorne pressed himself tightly against Shadow's body and deepened the kiss. Slipping his tongue into her mouth he coaxed her to join his. Which he soon found wasn't the best thing to do as he felt his body immediately respond to their close contact. At feeling this he pulled back pulling a mewl of disappointment from Shadow he then moved his lips to her ear in a whisper.

"Do you know how happy that makes me Shadow? I love you to."

At hearing her gasp in surprise his ruby lips curved up into a predatory smirk. He had her right where he wanted her, now would be the best time as any to ask for her hand. Pulling back from her body he looked at her and spoke his question to her.

"Well now that you know your feelings are very much returned. Would you do me the honour in becoming my life mate and my wife?"

At hearing what Lorne had just asked her she nearly collapsed, the one thing that she wanted more than anything would come to pass but only depending on her answer. Well that was a no brainer, knowing what her answer was going to be the grinned like a Cheshire cat. Pouncing on Lorne and hugging him with a death grip she repeated yes over and over. Grinning himself he hugged her back fiercely and thanked her. He then placed her back on the floor.

"So is there a certain waiting period before we become mates or what?" asked Shadow she really couldn't wait to become Lorne's life mate, and if she had to wait she'd die of.

"No there isn't actually. You don't necessarily have to go through the courting period if both parties don't want to. Most do it just out of tradition." Lorne answered.

"Please don't tell me you follow the traditions." Shadow replied.

"No I'm not really the traditional type why?"

"Because neither am I and I really don't wanna wait." Shadow answered truthfully.

At this the predatory smirk returned and Lorne's eyes darkened dangerously.

"Well then my dear we won't wait." He said with an edge to his voice that screamed danger, pleasurable danger but danger none the less.

Then in a flash Shadow was in Lorne's arms and he was carrying her to her bedroom. They'd get round to his eventually, however because it was Shadow's first time he thought it better to take her in her own bedroom and bed, he was traditional in that way at least. As they stepped into Shadow's bedroom he kicked the door closed and carried her over to her bed and laid her down gently, and rested above her and took her lips in yet another searing sinful kiss.

LEMON START DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

As he kissed her he slowly unbuttoned her shirt and so slowly removed it from her body and threw it to the floor. Next to come of was her red lacy bra which soon joined her shirt. Once her upper half was bared to his view he moved from her lips, and began leaving open mouth kisses down her neck, over her collar bone to her shoulder he then started sucking and nipping gently at the soft ivory skin there. All this gained him quite a few pleasurable moans and gasps from the little female under him. He moved then to her rather generous bust and suckled on her hard rosy nipples like a new born would. He couldn't wait until he would be watching his child feed from Shadow. But for now he would make do with lavishing his attention on her rosy peaks. As Shadow moaned his name he moved further south only stopping to kiss around her navel then moved to the waist band of her jeans and slowly started to undo them. Once he had them undone he pulled them along with her red lacy panties down her legs that seemed to go on forever. He then deposited them on the floor with the rest of her attire. He then made short work of his own clothing and they also joined Shadow's clothes. Once they where both naked he then moved to the junction between her thighs and swirled his tongue gently around her clit causing Shadow to jump at the sensation that it caused. Holding her down Lorne slowly started to kick up his pace and began sucking as well. He then slid his tongue down to her entrance and slowly slipped it into her warm slick canal he could already feel that she was ready to climax and began to work his tongue faster moving upwards again to her clit and with a press of his tongue as well as a hard suck, Shadow screamed his name and came hard. Lorne then moved up her body and captured her lips allowing her to taste herself on him which caused her to moan deeply. It was at that point that he positioned himself at her entrance.

"Shadow my love this will hurt quite a bit, but it will soon pass. If you would like to stop now I will understand." Whispered Lorne gently.

"It's alright I'm a little scared but I'll be fine please go on." Shadow whispered back.

She wouldn't lie she was scared but she was sure that, that was normal especially after keeping her purity for so long, and knowing that once it was gone that was it you could never get it back. However she loved Lorne with all of her being, and was glad that it was him she was giving it to and no one else. Part of the reason that she and her previous boyfriend had broken up was because he was trying to push her into having sex with him. Then when she refused to give it up as he put it he went of and cheated on her with some whore he'd found. She was also scared because this was not only love making but also a mating and she wasn't sure how her demonic side was going to make Lorne her mate. She cursed the fact that she hadn't bothered to look it up. Even if she had she was sure that it would not have applied to her anyway. After all she was not only demon she was Vampire, white witch and High Priestess. So yeah reading up on it would have probably done nothing but give her a headache. Coming out of her thoughts when she heard Lorne speak to her it seemed he had read her mind if what he said was anything to go by.

"Don't worry it's normal to be scared. Also when it comes to your demon side do nothing but let your instincts guide you, then your demon will do the rest of the work for you." Lorne spoke softly nuzzling her neck affectionately.

"Ok then." Shadow replied nervously.

With that said and done Lorne told her to ready her self, then with a searing kiss that was meant to distract he thrusted hard and fast burying himself hilt deep destroying Shadows virginal barrier along with it which caused her to scream into the kiss. Lorne sat completely still to give Shadow time to adjust to his rather generous size, and the new feeling to that part of her. After about five minutes or so, he very gently pulled out until only the tip of him was inside of her then just as gently pushed back inside, causing Shadow to let out a sharp gasp then pleasurable moan at the new sensations that where slamming at her nerve endings. Lorne kept at this pace until Shadow was practically begging him to move faster and harder. So complying with his mates wishes he began slamming into her at a pace that no human could reach. Very soon after he could feel the pressure building within him and was sure that the same thing was happening to Shadow. At the intense feelings coursing through him his demonic side was scratching like a maniac at the surface. Lorne knew he couldn't hold it back and if the red bleeding into Shadow's eyes was anything to go on her demonic side was coming through fast and heavy. Then with a scream of euphoria Shadow came hard and fast, and with the power of her climax Lorne was pulled over the edge as well. It was then that he surrendered full control over to his demon. His incisors then elongated to something closely resembling a vampire and whilst Shadow was still in the throws of her orgasm he then sank his fangs deeply into the left side of her neck at the junction where neck and shoulder met. He vaguely felt the point where her dainty fangs sunk deep into his neck, as the taste of her life's blood flowed into his mouth. It was euphoric completely and utterly. Then withdrawing his fangs he rolled over to the other side of the bed bringing Shadow with him. She was already half asleep. He himself was nearing the sweet release of sleep as his demon receded back into the far reaches of his mind happy, content and sated. He barely heard Shadow utter 'I love you' and just barely managed to reply 'I love you to my mate' before both fell into a restful and contented slumber in one another's arms.

Lemon End! Lemon End!


End file.
